


Rehab Begins

by GlassRoom



Series: Dean and Cas [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concerned Sam, M/M, Supportive Dean, Wing rehab, brother moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's wings are almost healed, but first some flying lessons are needed. It gives Dean and Sam some time to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehab Begins

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this chapter, but there is in the next one.

Dean woke to the tickle of feathers on his face. “Cas,” he reprimanded sleepily as he brushed the wingtips away from his nose without opening his eyes. The feathers fluffed up only to settle back down on Dean's mouth and nose. Dean waved them away again while wondering how feathers could be tickling him. _Should be the ridge, not feather tips,_ he thought. “How are you even-” he finally opened his eyes to see Cas holding his wing above Dean, dangling his feather tips over Dean's face. “Cas, what-”

“Waking you up,” he said with amusement. “Good morning. Boyfriend.” Cas was sitting up beside Dean, sleep rumpled and smiling widely.

Dean looked at Cas' giant smile. “Really hard to be mad at you when you smile like that,” he chided. “There are better ways of getting my attention.” Dean looked pointedly at Cas' hip area. Now that Cas moved the wing out of the way Dean took the opportunity to stretch, exposing a slash of skin, grimacing when parts of him remembered the night's activities.

“We did that in the middle of the night, if you recall,” Cas said in a smoky voice. “Besides, I figured you'd be too sore for another round.” 

Dean felt more than saw Cas watching him for pain. “'S'ok Cas, I'm fine.” Dean went to pat Cas' hand as a reassurance when he saw the look of concern on Cas' face. “Seriously Cas, I really am ok. I like it, I showed you, remember?” he mumbled the last few words. 

Cas nodded slowly. “As long as you know that this is your kink, not mine. I don't like to see you hurt.” He gently brushed his fingertips against Dean's exposed hip.

Taking a breath Dean continued, “I'll let you know if it's too much. But really, why are we up so goddamn early? I could use another hour or two.” He rubbed his eyes and tried not to get too grumpy. He really was tired.

“Rehab. Lucifer will be here soon if he's not already. And I'm hungry. Waffles would be a good option,” Cas said with hope.

“Well, can't you go without me? I mean, I don't do anything anyway. Your wings are mostly healed so there should be no pain, and I'll be right here,” Dean tried to burrow back down into the memory foam, snuggling his face into the pillow. When there was no immediate response he glanced back up at Cas. His wings were tight to his back and he was staring at the blanket. “Cas? What is it?” Dean felt a stab of worry. Suddenly it dawned on him how Cas behaved whenever Lucifer was around. “You don't like being alone with him, do you?”

Cas shook his head. “No. But you are right. I don't have any pain.” He moved to get off the bed.

Dean whipped his hand out and caught Cas' wrist., preventing him from leaving. “Cas.” Dean dragged himself closer to Cas without letting go or getting up fully. “What is it? Why don't you like being alone with him?”

Cas looked at Dean's hand on his wrist. “I have lived several millennia following orders. No matter how much I've evolved, I immediately fall right back into taking orders without question when he's around.” Cas gently shook off Dean's hand. “When you are there, I am reminded of how far I've come, and to not slide so far back.” Cas still wouldn't look at Dean, opting instead to smooth a wrinkle in the blanket.

“Crab bucket, huh,” Dean said quietly, letting go of Cas. 

A furrow appeared between Cas' eyebrows. Dean felt his stomach flip when Cas scrunched his face up adorably while he tried to figure out what Dean meant. “This has nothing to do with crabs-” Cas finally turned to Dean.

“No, not- wait.” Dean sat up gingerly, wincing slightly. “Imagine there is a bucket of crabs. None of them can get out on their own. They don't like the bucket, they don't want to be in the bucket, but they are. When one tries to leave the others panic and pull it back down. They would rather live in misery and not let one leave than try to work together to find a way out. Crab bucket.” He shifted slightly, taking the weight off his butt. 

Cas squinted, turning it over in his mind. “A metaphor. So, Lucifer is one of the crabs.”

Dean nodded. “And every time you get close to your family it's easy to be pulled back into the bucket – back into old habits – they mean well, they do. Maybe even love you, but they don't always see they are hurting you or holding you back or that you are better off without them.”

“Dean.” Cas looked expectantly at his boyfriend. “You are aware that you and Sam are-”

“Nope, Sam is different. It's time for a shower. Didn't you say something about waffles?” Dean slid off the bed carefully and stripped down. He fumbled with his robe while Cas smiled and watched.

Cas walked over and helped him into his robe, then found his own. “Kiss me.” Without waiting for an answer he leaned in for a chaste morning kiss. Once he was also wearing only a robe they made their way to the shower, slowly for Dean's benefit.

Thankfully, Sam wasn't in the shower when they got there. Cas waited patiently, adjusting the water temperature in the shower, while Dean did his usual human morning routine before entering the spray of water. “Water's perfect,” Dean mumbled. The water did feel excellent pounding on his sore muscles. Some of the tiredness was already sliding down the drain.

“May I wash your hair?” Cas was looking at Dean with giant blue puppy dog eyes.

“How can I possibly say no to that look,” Dean laughed. He closed his eyes so his whole world was Cas' slender fingers massaging his scalp, then tipping his head back to rinse. Cas took advantage of his exposed neck, sucking small areas slowly. Dean felt the beginnings of arousal stir in his belly. “Do you wanna wash my back too?” he asked as he handed Cas a cloth and soap.

“Of course. I will wash all of you.” And he did. Slowly and tenderly he rubbed every inch of Dean's skin with the soapy cloth. He paused only to kiss the bruises on Dean's hips, nicely avoiding Dean's growing interest. Dean watched Cas' wings periodically flutter and flick off the water like it was an annoyance. 

“Do your wings need washing? Ever?” Dean asked as he watched Cas ruffle his feathers like an indignant bird.

“Not really. As long as they are well groomed it's not a problem. My 'mojo' as you put it, cleans them nicely.” Cas rinsed the cloth out and set it aside. 

“If you two lovebirds are done, we can begin,” Lucifer's chilly voice filled the room.

Cas was lightning fast in pulling Dean up against him, belly to belly, wrapping his arms around Dean. Instinctively, Dean rested his hands on Cas' hips as his arousal vanished. Cas' wings whipped around them, forming a hard shell of protection. The sound of the water hitting the wings was different, like the droplets were striking a tent. “We will begin after breakfast,” Cas' tone met Lucifer's. “You can wait for us in the kitchen.”

Dean wondered if the feathers were as smooth as they looked. Running his fingertips along the grain of the feathers he was surprised they felt like one single unit, like embossed metal. 

“Little brother. You do not have any authority to give orders to me.” Lucifer sauntered over to the pair. “Your wings look good. Nice form. Could make the edges sharper, though.” He ran his fingers over the outside of the wings, poking a bit as if to test for firmness. “What- Castiel. Really.” Lucifer held his hand up to show bloody fingertips.

“You wanted them sharper,” Cas stated flatly.

Dean had to turn his head away to hide his smile.

“Well done,” Lucifer responded lightly. “You are better at controlling your wings. We will continue after breakfast.” Dean turned to him in time to see Lucifer smirk and fluff out.

They stayed as they were for a moment, waiting for the residual tension to seep out. “Your wings must be soaked,” Dean thought out loud. 

Cas nodded with a faraway look. “Are you done with the shower?”

“Yeah, I'm done.” Cas opened his wings so Dean could turn off the water and reach for a towel. He started drying off but was distracted by Cas who had opened his wings completely. As Dean watched, Cas fluffed and rustled his feathers, snapping them to get as much water off as possible before refolding them on his back.

“Sam is almost here,” Cas warned, slipping into his robe. Dean took the hint and covered up as well.

“Hey guys, I'm not interrupting anything am I?” Sam said sleepily, running his hands through his messy hair.

“No, we're done. Lucifer is here.” Dean tightened the tie on his robe.

“Shit. He told me he'd stay out of our heads.” Sam's forehead creased in concern. “You guys ok? Did he do anything?”

Cas shook his head. “Not really. Nothing terrible. Dean is going to make waffles for breakfast,” Cas added to change the subject.

“Cool. I'll be there in a bit, need to condition my hair you know,” Sam teased, tossing his hair back with his hand.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah. We'll be in the kitchen.” He was going to add some snarky comment when Sam dropped his robe, giving them an eyeful of his backside. Dean simply grabbed Cas' hand and led him out of the room in a huff.

*

After they were both dressed, they went to the kitchen to find Lucifer patiently waiting at the table. “Do you have anything better to do?” Dean demanded. Lucifer just sat back and shook his head. “Cas, want to grab the milk and eggs,” Dean asked the angel glued to his side.

Cas nodded, staying near Dean, helping him with breakfast. When the first batch were done Dean turned in time to see Sam kissing Lucifer. “Really? Really.” He dropped the syrup and butter on the table.

“Right. Like you two never make out anywhere but your bedroom,” Sam laughed. He shifted to allow Lucifer to play with his hair. 

Rather than answer, Dean poured more batter into the iron, trying to work around Cas.

After coffee was made, waffles eaten, and dishes cleaned, Lucifer asked if Cas was finally ready to begin. Cas reluctantly nodded. “Outside we go, then.” Cas took Dean's hand as Lucifer laid one hand on Sam and the other on Cas. In a flash they were all in the field above the bunker.

“Castiel, come here.” Lucifer dropped his hands and moved several feet away.

Cas turned to Dean first to hug him. “Thank you for being here,” he murmured into Dean's shoulder. 

“Anytime, sorry I made a fuss earlier.” Dean pulled back to kiss Cas, long and steady, until Lucifer sighed mightily. “Love you,” he said before letting him go to Lucifer.

Dean and Sam watched the two angels run through a series of wing extensions. “Sam? How is nobody going to notice two angels in a field showing off their wings?”

Sam laughed lightly. “No doubt Lucifer has a spell around us or something. Invisibility maybe? Or maybe people see them and immediately forget about it,” Sam reasoned.

“Like the Silence on Doctor Who?” 

“The what on what?” Sam looked confused.

“The Silence. On Doctor Who.” Sam didn't look any less confused. “Doctor Who is a TV show that was on Netflix. Cas, well, you know.” Dean shrugged. “So, did the soundproofing sigil in my room work?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Sam.

“Why- never mind.” Sam held up his hands. “It must have if you need to ask. Is that why you are walking...differently?” he teased.

Dean gave him a smile and half-shrug. They turned their attention back to the angels. Lucifer was trying to get Cas to fly but Cas was having trouble getting off the ground.

“Hey Dean. About the other day,” Sam started.

“Sammy. Leave it,” Dean warned.

“No. Dean, I haven't seen you that bad in a while. The mirrors were destroyed in the workout room.” Sam waited for any kind of response. Dean's jaw clenched but that was it. “Fine. I just hope it was ok that I sent Cas to get you to stop when you wouldn't listen to me.”

Dean chewed on that for a while, watching Cas get a foot or two off the ground. “Yeah, it was ok,” he barely spit out. “Cas...helped.” Dean pretended to scratch his hip so he could press on the bruise Cas left.

“Good,” Sam said quietly, watching his brother closely. “You know, you can talk to me if you need to. About anything.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Dean said dismissively. He watched as Cas tried to get off the ground again, trench coat flapping in the breeze. Lucifer was not giving Cas much time to rest in between attempts. “It's just been stressful lately.” _What I feel for Cas is too big, I can't hold it. I keep waiting to see what else I'll fuck up. Or when I will hurt Cas next,_ he thought. “Everything is too much,” he said out loud to the ground. 

Sam watched his brother avoid watching Cas fail at flying. “Maybe we should take a break from hunting for a while,” he offered. “I want to digitize all the reference material in the bunker anyway.”

Dean's head snapped up. “All the stuff?! Do you know how much stuff that is or how long that will take?” Dean shook his head slightly at the sheer size of the task.

“Yeah. There's a lot of it. Charlie can help with designing the database or website or whatever. Then it's just a matter of creating .pdf copies of the books.”

“Yeah but,” Dean hesitated. It would take a while. A long while. And it would be like sorting or organizing stuff. “Sounds like a lot of work. You sure you want to do that?” Dean's mind was already turning over how to start, which books to select, what the database should have, how much they could get done, and on and on.

“Yeah. Yeah Dean I do.” Sam looked back over at Castiel and Lucifer. “You could help. So could Cas.” Sam's face crinkled in concern. “He looks tired,” Sam indicated Cas with his chin.

Dean pulled his full attention back to Cas. _He looks so drained already, why is Lucifer pushing him so hard?_ “You two almost done?” He called out loudly.

Lucifer gave a dismissive wave to the brothers. Dean watched as Lucifer suddenly grabbed Cas and flew high into the air. “Sammy,” Dean said in a small, tight voice. “What-” he couldn't continue. When the tiny dot was almost invisible, it split in two. Dean craned his neck and watched, horrified, as Cas plunged to the ground.

Vaguely, Dean felt a hand grab his shoulder. “He'll be ok, he will, he'll be ok,” Sam chanted quietly.

They watched as Cas tried to right himself. His wings flapped uselessly as he got stuck in a tailspin. Dean held his breath. _You can do it Cas,_ he prayed. But he was approaching the ground much too quickly. Out of nowhere Lucifer swooped in, capturing Cas about twenty feet off the ground.

Dean could see Lucifer talking to Cas but couldn't hear anything. They hovered in the air for a few minutes, then up they went again. Dean held his breath as the two angels became tiny dots again. “Cas...” he whispered, not knowing how to finish the sentence. He felt Sam's hand tighten on his shoulder.

“He'll be ok,” Sam repeated.

Cas plunged to the ground again, this time preventing the tailspin. Dean exhaled when Cas got control of his wings, hovering for a beat before flapping hard enough to rise. “Oh thank god,” Dean almost buckled with relief. They watched Cas fly upwards in a large spiral, back up to Lucifer high in the air. “He's beautiful,” Dean murmured, forgetting for a second that his brother was standing next to him to witness his chick-flick moment.

“Yeah, he is,” Sam stated, smiling a little at the blush creeping up Dean's neck. 

Dean watched in awe as Lucifer put Cas through a series of flight patterns, never allowing him to get below around 50 feet off the ground. At one point it looked like they were going to collide, hard, but Cas managed to turn sharply. He became more and more nimble as Lucifer chased him across the sky, ducking and swooping around like they were on an obstacle course.

“I should probably warn you...” Sam started, eyeing the angels coming in for a landing. “Flying can make them...” Sam paused, making eye contact with Lucifer.

“What Sammy? Spit it out.” Dean watched Lucifer land delicately while Cas skidded slightly. As soon as Cas was fully on the ground he snapped his wings and marched over to Dean, eyes flashing bright blue with grace.

“Dean,” Cas' throaty voice carried across the small distance. Without taking his eyes off Dean, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. “How sore are you.” It wasn't a question. Cas closed the distance, placing one hand on Dean's hip, raising an eyebrow. “My grace can assist if necessary.”

Dean barely registered Sam's muffled moan next to him, then a whoosh of air as Lucifer winked out with his brother, leaving Cas and Dean alone in the field. Dean pushed his pelvis against Cas to demonstrate where the majority of his blood was flowing. “Don't know if you will need to use your grace,” he challenged.

Cas growled low in his throat before grabbing the back of Dean's head and forcing their mouths together.


End file.
